Nisekoi Yomeiri!?
is a Japanese visual novel developed by Konami for the Sony PS Vita platform. It was released on November 27, 2014. Goal This game allows the player to interact with the Nisekoi series' heroines, and features a main story route and after stories for Chitoge, Kosaki, Tsugumi, Marika and Ruri. Characters * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Marika Tachibana * Seishirō Tsugumi * Ruri Miyamoto * Raku Ichijō * Claude * Otama Plot The story starts off with Raku waking up from his dream about the girl from ten years ago. Eventually he makes his way to a shrine and complains that it needs to be cleaned and then offers Inarizushi to the shrine. Otama then shows up and eats said offering and explain that she is the Goddess of the Shrine and that she grant wishes. After feeling that Otama is the real deal, Raku meets up with his friends to go about their day. After school, Claude shows up and chases after Raku and a Metal Gear Solid-esque event happens to escape Claude with Tsugumi, Chitoge, and Shu giving him advice to escape Claude. After giving Claude the slip, Raku makes his way back home where Claude awaits him. It turns out Claude is actually Otama and she wants to make a deal with him to stay in his room for a month while he make her Inarizushi which Raku reluctantly accepts. From there Raku can go anywhere and hang out with one of the 5 playable routes which usually involves, near the end of each route, each female character going to the shrine that Raku went to earlier and making a wish and trying to fix "awkard" situation caused by said wish being granted by Otama afterwords. Routes Seishirō Tsugumi It starts out with Raku meeting Tsugumi on the roof at school which surprised Raku. After being informed that she was not hanging with Chitoge due to not wanting to bother her while being with her friends, they decide to have lunch together. He give her part of his lunch but, after trying to attempt to get her to share part of her lunch, Tsugumi runs off flustered leaving Raku lunch as well. The next day Raku ends up meeting with her on the soccer field looking up into a tree. After explaining the situation, she decides to retrieve the ball by jumping towards it, she succeeds but then proceeds to lose her footing. She then lands on Raku's face, provided that the player decides to catch her. After that happens, they proceed to forget it ever happened. In the classroom (provided that you keep choosing Tsugumi) Chitoge and Raku are calling each other their usual nicknames, eventually Tsugumi shows up in the conversation and proceeds to tell an event about her and Chitoge which embarrasses Chitoge which results in Chitoge hitting Raku and calling Tsugumi an idiot which Tsugumi chases her down afterwards. Kosaki Onodera Marika Tachibana Chitoge Kirisaki Ruri Miyamoto External links *Official website (in Japanese) Category:Games